


Does this look like a kid's story?

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wonderland, Gen, Is what it's based on I guess, Syfy's Alice, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Robbie had been missing for years. One day, Sportacus gets told where he presumably is. The thing is -he was pushed through a mirror.He fell right into another world, with no idea where he was or how to get out. Finding Robbie thankfully wasn't as hard as expected, but something wasn't right...





	

Sportacus didn't like this. He wasn't afraid of heights or anything alike, but this was just... so strange.  
Stuck to the buildings, like a ring around them, were concrete platforms, forming pathways. They were high up in the air, cutting the buildings off about two thirds of their actual height. Buildings were connected with bridges with no obvious support, though they weren't so long that they'd necessarily need support. Grass and weeds were growing on them in some places, mostly around the walls of the buildings.   
It made Sportacus uneasy. This whole place seemed to be a different world, it wasn't anything like he'd ever seen. And where he was about to go to made him feel even more strange. But he'd been told he'd find him here. And he hadn't seen him in _years_.

He carefully crossed a pathway from one building to the next. There was a door, for something like a store, or bar? It was hard to tell, there just was the porch and the neon lights that showed the name of the place: "Tea shop". Sportacus really couldn't believe that it would be a normal tea shop though, so he progressed with caution.  
He stepped up the few steps and carefully opened the door, going inside. The door fell closed behind him, and Sportacus could already hear many loud voices. He just needed to push through a curtain and he found himself in a long room.

In the middle was a pathway, made out of green grass. On the left and right of it was wooden ground, a little above the grass. On it were white tables with a small light in the middles, every table having at least two chairs. Behind them was an even higher ground, with a small railing. The walls were lined with shelves, illuminated with bright white light. There were blue curtains at either side of them all, drawn back with golden ropes. Lined on the shelves were many bottles, all labeled and filled only a little with some fluid. They looked like water from the distance, every bottle having a different colored liquid.

The room was filled with dozen of people, woman and men alike. Almost everyone was shouting something, which Sportacus couldn't understand. It was all blurred together and mixed. He looked around, taking slow cautious steps more towards the front. In the front was a small podium, where a rather small person was sitting. It looked like a child even, though they were sleeping. Behind the kid were two neon light signs, like the one outside, where different things were announced on. One thing Sportacus could read was "190 Humour +2.8%" before it vanished for the next text. Another number with another feeling with another percentage.

To the left of the small podium was a huge blackboard, divided into 25 squares. Written in them were numbers together with feelings. Bliss, Surprise, Anxiety, Joy, Desire, Peace, Hope, Compassion and many more. A young man was standing in front of it, listening to the crowd and changing percentages that were written under the feelings. It was like they were betting, but Sportacus couldn't make sense of any of this. It just confused him, so he continued to walk through the mass.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Like a hammer of a judge. Everyone quieted down after the second hit and all eyes were on the kid in the front. The boy was just waking up it seems, rubbing his eyes. He let his gaze wander over the people, before speaking.  
"I have an important announcement!", he called into the room, raising his hand to make it clearer. "A new tea has _just_ come on the market!". A few hushed murmurs went through the crowd, making Sportacus look around. A new tea? Before he could wonder further, the boy continued to speak.

"Ever had that guilty feeling? Huh? Maybe you?", he let his gaze wander over the people, a small smug grin on his face. Like he knew more than he led on. "Abandoned wife and kids, with nothing as much as a crumb to split between 'em? Or maybe you killed someone. A relative, or neighbor. And it left that _niggling_ feeling in the pit of your stomach? That's growing _little_ by _little_ into a _dull_ , _throbbing_ pain. Gnawing away at you! Undermining your confidence. And making you feel _sick_ , and _worthless_ and fearful?".  
Sportacus didn't like the eerie silence. It was like everyone knew the feeling the kid was describing, like everyone had done exactly what he was saying. Sportacus knew as well what he was talking about, the feeling. _G_ _uilt_.

"Well fear no longer!", the kid suddenly exclaimed happily. "Because "Clear Conscious" has finally arrived!", he said it with such a happy smile, he seemed like he could burst out giggling at any second. He pulled out a bottle like the ones lining the shelves, inside a transparent liquid. "Haha! The latest wonder of wonders from that remarkable, wonder of all wonders, the hearts casino!", the kid laughed softly, swiggling the bottle a little, before promptly falling asleep again.

Almost immediately everyone began shouting again, flailing pieces of papers over their heads. Everyone seemed to want it -or maybe something else?- and that as quickly as possible. Sportacus wanted to get away from here, especially since he couldn't see who he was looking for here anywhere anyways. Spotting a door off to the side, he just hoped it was the right way, going inside.

He found himself in a big open room and was surrounded by dirt. There were small bushes growing, weeds and some flowers. From the door led an obvious path forward though. At the end of the room were several things, like a glass desk with a purple chair, facing him, and two camping chairs in front of it. Another purple desk with various things on them was next to the desk, a little bit further back though. And then there was a small purple couch with a small table and a lamp hanging over them, and there was a glass closet with various coats it looked like inside. And everything was standing on top of beautiful green grass.

Sportacus was really confused about this whole place, but at least here were no people. It looked like an office to him, wouldn't the owner or someone be here? And he was still searching for him... A sigh escaped the hero and he approached the grass. Maybe he could wait here until someone would be coming and help him out. When he got closer though, Sportacus could hear snoring. _Snoring?_ Someone was sleeping here, and Sportacus could only guess that the person was in the other chair that wasn't facing him.

Stepping onto the grass, Sportacus was a little unsure what to do. He was determined to find his friend though, not caring that it had been years since he had vanished. He still cared for him and knew that he was missed by the others as well. Lazytown wasn't Lazytown without him after all!  
He walked around the orange chair, curious as to who might be sleeping there and if that person could be awaken to help him. When he saw the sleeping person though, he gasped and took a step back. Sleeping there, without a care in the world apparently, was Robbie.  
Robbie Rotten, the villain of Lazytown, who vanished years ago without a word and without a trace. Was sitting there, in an orange, slightly fuzzy, chair, sleeping. He did wear a suite, a little different from what he usually wore though, and a hat adorned his head as well. He looked peaceful and really tired, like he finally was sleeping after a long time of being awake.

Sportacus really didn't want to wake Robbie up. But he had to, to get answers and to leave together with him, get back to their own world. So he gently shook Robbie's shoulders, softly calling out to him. It took a good while for the taller man to even stir, but when he did, Sportacus took a step back again.  
Robbie stretched in the chair, like a cat would after waking up, before rubbing his eyes and muttering under his breath about being woken up.

When his steely grey eyes fell upon Sportacus, he frowned and crossed his arms. That guy's clothes were ridicules! And with a ten on his chest, he wondered if that meant anything.  
"Any reason you woke me up from my sleep?", Robbie asked with a growl. He was tired and exhausted and just wanted some rest. Sure, his office was quiet, far enough away from the noise that was just next door, but he had troubles sleeping anyways.

"Yes!", Sportacus replied, putting his hands on his hips in his signature hero pose. "We need to get back home! Do you know how long you've been missing?", now he sounded concerned for Robbie, he hadn't suspected to find him so easily, though he had been told Robbie was here...  
"Home?", Robbie raised an eyebrow. Been missing? "What are you talking about, you weirdo?", he asked, clearly confused. He had no idea what Sportacus was talking about, nor who he even _was_.  
Robbie's confusion confused Sportacus in return. "Don't you remember?", he asked, worried. Did Robbie forget where he came from? Did he even know who he was?

"Remember what? You barged in here, wake me from some well deserved sleep, and claim to know me better than I do!", Robbie got up from his chair, looming over Sportacus and glaring slightly.   
"Robbie, you're not from here! You're Lazytown's villain, and I'm the hero!", Sportacus crossed his arms, still concerned for Robbie. He knew he had spent some years here, but to just forget everything? That sounded impossible.  
Robbie though clearly didn't believe him. "I think I remember _clearly_ that I'm from Wonderland and not same strange "Lazytown". Being a villain sounds like too much work, why would I ever do that? Leading my tea shop sounds more relaxed", he scoffed, shaking his head.

"Wonderland?", Sportacus questioned, tilting his head. "Like the kid's story?", he asked. He remembered the kids reading the story once and playing like they were in Wonderland. It had been funny to watch, before Robbie joined and tried to stop them.  
"Does this look like a kid's story to you?", Robbie asked with a snarl. And he was right, this all seemed nothing like a kid's story. This strange tea shop, the run-down city where everyone seemed to live much higher above the ground. And of course the strange machines and people he had seen already.

"We still need to go back..", Sportacus mumbled and looked a little hurt. It made him sad that Robbie couldn't remember anything, he was so close to being friends with him before!  
" _I_ don't need to go anywhere. And what _you_ do, I don't care about", Robbie growled. The former villain walked over to his desk, where a bell stood, the ones you'd see in a hotel at a reception. He tapped it, letting it chime, before looking back to Sportacus. The hero didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, watching Robbie.

Someone came inside the office, carrying a box. The woman set the box down on the desk, smiling sweetly at Robbie, while he just eyed the box she had carried in.  
"I hope it's as I ordered?", Robbie asked, peeking inside the box. Had to make sure that it was to his liking after all!  
"Of course, Rotten", the woman replied with a chuckle. She didn't care at all that someone else was here and watching the exchange, why would she?  
Robbie sauntered off towards the backwall, a bit further behind his desk. There were some shelves with those bottles as well. The former villain looked at the woman and picked one up, turning to walk back, but stopped. Eyeing the woman for a moment, he turned back and swapped the bottle with another one, before going back.

" _Pink nectar_. Filled with the thrill, of human _excitement_. Fifty oysters were drained, of every last _drop_ of tumult, so that you can _taste_ what it feels like to _win_ , just, once", Robbie said while walking back to them, swaying the bottle in front of the woman's face a little. She tried to grab it, but Robbie held it back.  
"Don't take it on an empty stomach and only _one little drop_ at a time", he said, or more like reminded her, before letting her take the bottle. She smiled and nodded, leaving again with a chuckle, hurrying to leave the two men alone again.

Robbie sat down on his desk and opened the box fully to discard it and get to the inside: a beautiful chocolate cake with purple frosting. Sportacus shuttered at the sight, but at least he knew that that hadn't changed about Robbie.  
He walked towards him again, standing on the other side of the desk. Robbie was clearly annoyed by his presence, but ignored it while eating his cake.

"What do you mean, that "oysters" were "drained"?", he asked, genuinely wondering what Robbie was talking about. He knew that those bottles contained emotions somehow, and apparently when consumed you'd feel the emotion. But how was that possible? It was very confusing to him.  
" _Oysters_ are people like _you_. From the other world. And why oysters? Because of the _pearls"_ , Robbie answered and rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Pearls?", Sportacus asked, tilting his head in confusion. And if everyone from the other world were oysters, wasn't Robbie one as well? It made him wonder how people recognized oysters.

"A numbskull like you wouldn't get it", Robbie huffed, not caring to continue the conversation much longer -or any longer at all. It seemed more like he wanted Sportacus gone now than have him stay any longer. Just eating his cake nonchalant, ignoring Sportacus' gaze upon him.  
The hero meanwhile was thinking about what he should do. He had to get home and he had to get Robbie to come with him. But Robbie was rather stubborn and not wanting to do that at all. And Sportacus couldn't think of any reason why Robbie should come with him, and it made him sad. He wanted his friend to remember and come back with him.

When Robbie looked up to Sportacus, he almost winced at seeing the kicked-puppy look on the other's face. Poking at his cake, Robbie sighed, irritated.  
" _Fine"_ , he clamped his fork down, it clattered upon hitting the glass desk and plate. "I'll help you get back. _Even if_ I'm not going into your world", he could already see Sportacus' face light up in excitement and relief, he was obviously happy that Robbie would come with him.  
"Thank you Robbie!", Sportacus bounced up and down a little, glad to go with Robbie and back to their own world.

"Would you _stop_ calling me that. Even worse than being called _Hatter_ , though that at least is _true_ ", Robbie said with a frustrated sigh, getting up from his chair. Though it was clear he was still Robbie Rotten, he seemed to dislike hearing his first name.  
"What should I call you then?", Sportacus asked, watching as Robbie went to the glass wardrobe, opening it and pushing around jackets.  
"Rotten, like everyone else?", Robbie suggested, annoyed. Sportacus didn't like that though, it sounded so much like he'd call Robbie rotten and not call him by his actual last name. Upon seeing the uncomfortable look on the hero's face, Robbie gave up with a groan.  
"Whatever", he grumbled, causing Sportacus to chuckle a little and earning a "Thank you!" from him, making Robbie roll his eyes.

Robbie pulled out a coat and walked over to Sportacus, pushing it into his hands.  
"You're far too noticeable in those bright clothes", he explained when Sportacus looked questioningly at him. And before he could react, Robbie snatched his hat away as well. He was about to say something, when he noticed Robbie had gone still and just looked at his now exposed ears, slightly longer and pointy.  
"You need to wear another hat as well", Robbie said after a minute, shaking his head and turning back to the closet, moving over to get another hat for the elf. It seemed like the former villain had been on the verge of remembering something, but shook it off.

"Okay, Robbie", Sportacus smiled and pulled on the coat, pulling at it a little. It was a tight fit, but it wasn't too small or tight at least. He hoped that Robbie would come to remember soon, so that he'd want to come with him.  
Robbie threw a hat at Sportacus, which would hide the top of his ears and still look good on the hero with what he was wearing. His clothes were _still_ ridiculous in Robbie's opinion, but since he had said he was a "hero" or something, it would explain it. Kids liked such silly uniforms after all.

While Sportacus pulled on his new clothes, Robbie went to a door in the corner at the backwall. He sighed and pulled it open, waiting for Sportacus, who quickly noticed and hurried over to him. Going outside, they were met once more with a small pathway close to the building, before there was nothing but the void of a deep _deep_ drop.  
Sportacus went outside, before Robbie followed and closed the door. He held onto it for a moment, taking deep breaths, which made Sportacus concerned again. He knew of the others fear of heights...  
"Are you alright?", he asked Robbie, reaching out to help Robbie walk along the way.  
"I'm perfectly _fine"_ , Robbie snapped at him and pushed his offered helping hand out of the way, looking straight ahead and walking with -shaky- confidence. Sportacus sighed and shook his head gently, smiling though. Denying all help, just like Robbie always did.

"What's the plan, Robbie?", Sportacus asked, following wherever Robbie was going. They soon were at the edge of the building, something like a roof inbetween, and needed to go down a ladder. While Robbie climbed down, Sportacus inspecting how much ground there was. Seeing there was enough, he just jumped down, doing some flips.  
"We- _jesus"_ , Robbie was immensely startled when Sportacus just _dropped_ down in front of him, making the taller man taking a step back. Calming down, he let out a deep breath and shook his head a little, clearly not in the mood to get angry at the elf.  
"A _flippity-floppity elf"_ , he muttered under his breath, continuing to walk. "I'm helping a _flipping_ and _jumping_ elf", he shook his head in disbelief, not knowing _why_ he was doing this. Rubbing his temples, he sighed in frustration once more.

"To answer your _question_ , before you flipped from a _roof"_ , Robbie began speaking, looking at the elf who clearly wanted to move _more_. " _I_ know some people, who might know some _other_ people. Who help people like _you"_.  
"That sounds very sweet of them!", Sportacus said, smiling happily. Of course there were good people! And he always believed in that, the good in people. That someone would help someone without wanting anything in return.  
"Yeah yeah, if only they wouldn't _want_ anything. But they _owe me_ some _favors_. Scratching each other's backs has its advantages", Robbie chuckled lightly, shaking his head softly. He did _them_ many favors and return got help from them as well.

"How do you help them?", Sportacus asked, curious. Robbie never was one to openly help anyone after all, so he really wondered what the former villain did!  
"I have some _information_ that they like", Robbie answered with a shrug. Working for both sides of the coin, helping the rebellion against the queen, but also selling the bottled emotions she used to keep everyone in her clutches.  
"Information?", Sportacus continued to ask. He knew so little about this world -Wonderland- it made him curious. He knew the basics of the story he had heard from the children, but this here was much _much_ more different.  
"Just one of the advantages", Robbie started, turning to look at Sportacus. Leaning down to him, finishing his sentence, "of running a _tea shop"_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really intend to write more for this, if you're wondering.  
> I just was hit with inspiration suddenly and _needed_ to write this! I hope you like it ^^;  
>  I really like the Wonderland Syfy made, the miniseries "Alice" is awesome. And of _course_ I love the Hatter, because the Hatter is _always_ the best character xD  
>  ANYWAYS I hope you liked this! Feel free to write your own things to this, if I inspired you? ^^


End file.
